


Sacrifice

by capsicle_joy (daggersofLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America X Reader - Freeform, Captain America/Reader fluff, Captain America/reader - Freeform, F/M, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, Steve Rogers x Reader fluff, Steve Rogers/Reader fluff, steve rogers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersofLoki/pseuds/capsicle_joy
Summary: This is my first one-shot on this account! It's a Steve Rogers x reader one-shot that's fluffy and possibly angsty. I mostly write Steve Rogers x Readers and Bucky Barnes x Readers but I will occasionally change it up. Enjoy!





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot on this account! It's a Steve Rogers x reader one-shot that's fluffy and possibly angsty. I mostly write Steve Rogers x Readers and Bucky Barnes x Readers but I will occasionally change it up. Enjoy!

You gazed out the open windows of the Stark Tower and suppressed a deep sigh. Your muscles contracted as you observed the once beautiful city. The chaos Loki caused that day changed the city forever, and it was never more for the better. The people had done well, cleaning the city afterward when they had mended the terrifying reminder of the traumatic event. Ever since the police and the government had confirmed that it was, indeed, an attack from the extraterrestrial, you had been on edge and uneasy. The fact that humans, much like you, had to be put through such horrors gave you a sickening feeling.

Your thoughts drifted to the wonderfully protective Avengers that rescued the city from complete peril and a smile found its way onto your face. It amazed you that they were all in the same building as you, each living their own lives. You got to experience their hobbies and likes and dislikes. You had the privilege of seeing what endured behind the powerful veneer.

But there was one man that stood out from all the rest. Steve Rogers. The one and only Captain America. His story was nothing like the other stories of the Avengers and you took a liking to it. He seemed so remarkably tough to have dealt with, first, unacceptance into the army, and then forced into the future after attempting to save the world from a single HYDRA agent. The fact that he was willing to sacrifice himself and everything he had, no matter what, always brought silent tears to your eyes.

You were close to the man, best of friends, and heard close to all of his stories. They were fascinating and you couldn't help but crave for more. He was just a captivating person to be around and you couldn't remember ever being bored around Steve.

Three gentle knocks on your door pulled you out of your enthralling trance and you turned around from your propped position near the window and smiled. The door opened slowly and a familiar face popped out from behind the entrance. You nodded, giving him full permission to enter your private space and he offered a small smile as he closed the door behind him.

"Morning, Steve." You folded your hands in front of you, taking a quick glance at your hands before your gaze shifted back to Steve.

Steve smiled and nodded in acknowledgment. "Morning (Name)."

You stepped forward and set down on the edge of your bed. Your (eye color) eyes flicked up to Steve's gorgeous cerulean eyes as you smiled, softly patting the empty spot beside you. He complied, placing himself beside you, partly facing you and partly facing the window. It seemed as if he had his full attention on you as he stared out the window, probably thinking somewhat about what you had been thinking about before he came in.

You breathed in and opened your mouth to speak but closed it and tilted your head. You were at a loss for words. You wanted to ask him about his story, as you always had, but you became slightly insecure and scanned your thoughts mindfully. 

He was quick to react as his blue eyes shifted to catch yours and he smiled genuinely. "Something on your mind?"

You sighed and nodded softly. "Sorry, I didn't know how to ask. Will you tell me another story? About you?" Your skin flushed under his intense gaze, but as soon as his smile widened and his perfect teeth were revealed, you relaxed.

"Sure." He folded his hands together as he racked his brain for a new story to tell you. His eyes lit up when a story came to his mind but his gaze dropped to his hands and his smile disappeared. You placed your hand on his before you knew what you were doing and he looked up at you and his smile returned as he silently thanked you. "One time, when I was in the army, me and the guys were training, doing push-ups as the Sergeant watched, when a grenade was thrown into the group."

You let out a gasp and your eyes widened and Steve offered you a comforting smile before continuing.

"This was before the serum, and, as you can imagine, I was much smaller than the others. And at the time, we didn't know the grenade was fake." Steve glanced up as your eyes widened slightly. "The soldiers jumped away but I didn't. I threw myself onto the grenade and prepared to be torn into a million pieces but nothing happened."

By this time, you had tears streaming down your face and your hands covering your mouth. Steve smiled, wiping away your tears and gave you a sympathetic look.

"They were testing us to see who was worthy enough for the serum. They were trying to see who was willing to sacrifice themselves to save their country. And that's when they chose me." He gently caressed your cheek with his thumb and leaned in, capturing your ever so soft lips in a captivating kiss. It only lasted for a mere few seconds before he pulled away gently, resting his forehead on yours with closed eyes. "To this day, I thank them whenever I can because what they did led me here, and I met you."

A new wave of fresh tears cascaded down your rosy cheeks and you sniffed softly and gave Steve a watery smile. "Steve..."

"And I've come to realize something." He gently took your hand in his and laced your fingers together. You hesitantly squeezed his hand and wiped your tears away with your free hand. "I love you, (Name).

Your heart leaped for joy and you smiled so widely, your cheeks began to feel sore. You didn't hesitate to reply as you placed your free hand on your entwined hands. "I love you, too." You cupped his face in your hand and kissed him harder than the first time, putting as much meaning into it as you could because words could not express how happy you were and how much you did love him.

Sure, it was cliche, but there was nothing else you wanted to do. Once you pulled away, your lips were slightly swollen and so were his but it only made everything more meaningful.

"You're my favorite superhero." You said softly and giggled at the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"And you're mine."

You furrowed your brow before speaking. "But I'm not a superhero."

"You are to me." The goofy grin that appeared on his face was enough to split his face in half. You playfully smacked his arm and rolled your eyes, attempting to push away the smile that succeeded in forming upon your face.

"You're a dork." You shook your head at his playfulness and sighed. "But I love you." You pecked his lips wrapped your arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."


End file.
